


Difficult Situations Require Desperate Measures

by AlidaClem



Series: Family Bonding Time [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author does not know much about omega-verses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, This is just some self-indulgent fluff, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaClem/pseuds/AlidaClem
Summary: A distressed omega can easily become a sick omega, and that is a lesson Victor and Yuuri learn the hard way.Thankfully, Yuri is there to save the day.---I warn you: I know next to nothing about alpha/beta/omega dynamics, and I just wrote this fic out of a personal need to find comfort, so, it might be incredibly inaccurate (sorry).
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Family Bonding Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713961
Comments: 13
Kudos: 304
Collections: Yoi Omega





	Difficult Situations Require Desperate Measures

It was a recognized fact that Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov’s fiancé, was a pretty emotional person who tended to become an anxious mess (and quite easily, too). 

It had a little bit to do with his dynamic since an omega tended to be more emotional and sensible than alphas or betas, but in Yuuri’s case, it mostly accounted to his natural disposition to become too entrapped on his mind and thoughts (which most of the time were not exactly bright, nor positive).

With that said, Yuuri more or less managed to take care of his anxiety and low self-esteem daily by going through breathing exercises, which were most effective on him when a particularly bad panic attack made an appearance.

Yet, they were not as effective when Yuuri’s heat was about to take place, less so at the moment per se. Where most omegas found pleasure and fulfillment, he (at least until Viktor took the matter on his own hands) found himself hurting and crying inconsolably, distressed and ashamed of himself. Later on, if the right stimulus presented itself (read, Viktor took charge) he would become the heat-induced, hot and begging mess omegas were when they went searching for their mate to take their pain away. 

If by any means, omegas were left alone during a heat after acquiring a bonded mate, they could end up getting extremely sick both physically and mentally, and the process to get them back to a normal state was also tiringly long and utterly painful for the omega, who distrusted those he cared about the most, and consequently felt guilty about feeling said wariness.

So, alphas or betas who were bonded to an omega (and cared, obviously), took many precautions to avoid making them go through such a traumatic experience, and Viktor, who was an alpha devoted to his fiancé from head to toe, naturally did so too, taking the entire week previous to Yuuri’s heat off from ice-skating, and also the days it took for said heat to run its course. 

This particular month, though, he couldn’t take such precaution.

Viktor had to attend a series of press-conferences in Moscow, which were arranged by his coach, Yakov, so he could give all the answers the media longed for at once, and so in the future, the gold-medalist would be able to deny further harassment from the reporters that conglomerated outside the rink, stating that everything that had been needed to clarify had been so in previous interviews (thank you).

Yuuri, who knew his heat wouldn’t come until the week after Viktor’s interviews, assured him that it would be okay for him to be away since he would still be back when it mattered the most. 

And so Viktor left, concerned but making sure Yuuri knew that if he needed him back, all he had to do was say so and he would fly right back, interviews forgotten in favor of him, _always him._

\- _Viktor, it’s okay, I understand and here I will be waiting for your return, dear._

_\- Are you sure, love? I can convince Yakov of changing the date if—_

_\- Don’t, okay? You may get problems with your agenda if you do so, and you can’t afford that previous to the nationals, Vitya._

_\- … All right; I’ll be back Saturday at noon, okay? Wait for me, Yuuri._

_\- Always, Viktor._

And so Viktor left, with a bad taste in the mouth that he had never acquired before by leaving Yuuri, but convincing himself that it was just anxiousness at leaving his omega so close to his heat and nothing else.

It probably _was_ just a bad hunch, but later on, he would swear it to be more of an omen than a foreboding, seeing what awaited for them in the future.

Yuuri had a bad week, that was for sure. He was sad, tired, and aching, and it was only Thursday, so he had two more days left before Viktor’s return. 

He could barely sleep or eat, and he had begun collecting clothes for his nest for the sake of distracting a little his mind, so it wouldn’t go spiraling down into dark thoughts.

Then, out of nowhere, a sudden urge to have his mate by his side invaded him, making him lose his breath for an instant at the suddenness of the feeling. It had never happened before to him, not like that at least, as if it were a hurtful necessity that ached even more because he knew it couldn’t be fulfilled. 

And so, out of nowhere, Yuuri’s heat started.

What little coherence he had left made him realize that, above anything else, he had to contact Viktor, even if the last thing he wanted was to bother him while he was occupied. This, though, was something that Yuuri couldn’t handle on his own, and so he swallowed convulsively his shame and reached for his phone, hands trembling. 

With difficulty, he tapped his password, and then selected Viktor’s name from his contact list, begging for an answer (preferably sooner than later). 

He was sent directly to voicemail, all the times he tried to call after the first failed attempt.

\- V-Viktor – cried Yuuri, softly, leaving a message for Viktor to hear later on. – I n-need you here; I’m s-sorry, b-but my heat—

He couldn’t keep going. Something shattered inside his heart from the impact of knowing his alpha wouldn’t be with him while he needed him most. And oh, Yuuri _knew_ it was just his omega speaking, that Viktor loved him like there was no tomorrow, that he would never do something like that on purpose, that it was _Yuuri_ who had told him to go to the conference, that it was necessary.

All the rationality in the world, though, wasn’t enough to dissuade him while in such a state. 

Omegas should never be left alone in their heats if they were bonded because they broke down and could easily become depressed. The emotional mark would last many, many heats after that one, and they could also affect the cycle of the omega, sometimes even making them lose the possibility of getting heats for the rest of their life. 

(More times than not, omegas in such a condition died of sadness, devastated to an irreversible point).

And Yuuri knew there was little he could do to change his destiny, barely avoiding to pass-out from the shock of such a realization.

He ached and begged to the air for help, painful whines resonating on the apartment walls. At some point, he realized that his nest wasn’t finished, and so Yuuri continued building it in what he deemed the safest place in the house at the moment; under the desk located in their office. There he put his many pillows, blankets, and articles of cloth from Viktor, whining at the comforting smell while his tears dampened the fabric of the t-shirts he accommodated.

When he felt more or less satiated, albeit ashamed of the tardiness of the built of his nest, he lied on the middle of the blankets, feeling fevered (far different from the warm feeling he was used to while on heat, and more like ill-fevered) and sick, with cramps making him stay on a fetal position to try and avoid feeling them, unsuccessfully. 

Soon his wails stopped until they merely soft sobs, and his fever officially turned from a one produced by his usual heat-hormones to one of illness, which left him shivering and feeling weak. He couldn’t have left his nest even if he had had the intention, which wasn’t the case.

Yuuri simply lied there, alone, crying; a broken omega with the feeling of abandonment coursing through his hurting heart.

\- Hey! Katsudon! You there?! The old man told me to come to check on you, so you better be here! 

The one yelling was Yuri Plisetsky, who Viktor had called after hearing Yuuri’s voicemail and failing at contacting his soon-to-be husband. He hadn’t been able to turn on his phone all day, because it’s battery had run-down without him noticing on time to go back for his charger, and so he spent the day disconnected from the world. 

Yuuri’s voice message was like a nightmare come true, in every sense. After hearing it, Viktor collected his belongings on the run, explaining the situation to a mad Yakov, who, to the contrary of what people thought of him, had a heart and understood the magnitude of the problem, even if he was cursing the timing. 

And so both Russian’s hurried back to St. Petersburg, knowing it would take at least some hours before they could get back and so contacting Yuri, so he could check on the male omega and tell them how was he holding up.

\- Y-Yurio – murmured Yuuri, so softly it was barely heard by the angry Russian inspecting the apartment.

\- Piggy? Where are you? Yuuri?

\- Office…

And so Yuuri came face to face with the fulminant glare of Yuri Plisetsky, which soon turned into a worried stare. 

\- Dammit, Katsuki… Dammit! – shouted Yurio, making the omega flinch and whine, scared of the (almost) alpha now inside his territory, making him go back to his less rational state of mind. 

\- Oh! No, no don’t be afraid, okay? Do you want me to go? – asked the blonde teenager, awkward with the position he was left in, not knowing well how to make the situation all right.

Yuuri shook his head, disappointed on himself for letting someone other than Viktor see his nest, and also for being so reluctant at being left alone. His omega cried in pain, and Yuuri howled, a sound heartbreaking and full of sorrow. 

\- Yuuri… - murmured the boy, something akin to sympathy shining on his normally angry eyes. – What, Uhm, what do you need?

\- My alpha… Viktor, Viktor, Viktor… - cried Yuuri, once again crying silently against his soaked pillows while he rubbed the bite mark on his neck, longing for his mate.

Yuri huffed, frustrated with himself. _What a stupid question to make, idiot._

– Your, ugh, alpha? He’s coming, Katsudon, he should be here in a couple of hours.

The air was stale with the smell of sick omega, and Yuri just didn’t know how he could help, albeit the news seemed to pick the omega’s interest.

\- Alpha? 

-Yes – answered Yurio, turning his gaze away, uncomfortable. – He’s coming for you, so stop being sad already.

Yuuri couldn’t help the excitement building inside his chest, but it soon turned sour, making him feel worse. How would he receive his alpha in such a state? With such a pitiful excuse of a nest? Without-

_Oh no! He couldn’t even- he couldn’t even get into heat again, and that- that meant they wouldn’t be able to have children this time, and what if he_

_had lost that possibility forever-_

_Wouldn’t he ever have pups? Was he such a useless, selfish omega, that he had thrown away the possibility of having children, of giving his alpha a pack?_

Yuuri’s mind didn’t even let him remember that children were not in their plans for many, many years to come, at least until he had a couple of gold medals under his name, and Viktor decided to either retire entirely from the skating world or to become a coach 24/7. 

But he was an omega who usually wanted a family while high on hormones and this situation brought the dark side of said desire to light. 

\- Hey! Yuuri, what’s wrong?! – asked Yurio frantically, smelling the utter hopelessness permeating the ambiance, while also seeing how Yuuri retreated to himself, clutching his arms until they began dragging blood, his face becoming white as a sheet, his breaths going erratic.

He was having a panic attack.

And Yuri didn’t know what to do. 

So, he called the only person who could have an idea of what he should do.

\- Yuratchka? Are you with Yuuri? How is he?!

\- Old man, katsudon is having a panic attack, so I’ll tell you all the shit you want _after_ you tell me what should I do!

Viktor was shocked for a second, almost growling as an instinct by hearing another (soon to be) alpha’s dominant voice. Yet, he shook his head and quickly recovered, trying to think of something the young could do to help his hurting fiancé, and ignoring the particular aggressiveness of the teenager for the moment, knowing full well he was stressed too. 

Suddenly an idea surged in Viktor’s mind and, albeit reluctantly, he explained to the blonde boy what he had in mind. 

Soon after that, they said their goodbyes and the call ended. 

\- So? How is Yura? – asked Yakov, who had been watching Viktor while the phone-call lasted.

\- It’s bad, Yakov. – Answered the man, frowning deeply. - It’s so bad that Yurio acceded to act as Yuuri’s _pup_.

Yurio was going to kill someone, preferably Viktor, after the ordeal was over. 

Yet, hearing Yuuri gasp for hair and dry-heave from anxiety made something ugly twist on the boy’s chest, and so he decided that as long as Yuuri wasn’t able to remember this later, he could do this one big (enormous!) favor for him.

Slowly, as to not shock the omega with his scent, he began liberating child pheromones, the ones that he wouldn’t get rid of until he completely developed into an adult, but that he no longer displayed without meaning to.

(The ones that existed to let parents know they were needed by their children).

It took a while, but eventually, the smell caught Yuuri’s attention, making him stop panicking in favor of lifting as much as he could his head. His eyes found Yurio’s, and something flickered on the omega’s gaze as if he had found a long lost puzzle piece.

Carefully, oh so carefully, Yurio started approaching the omega, very aware of how bad this would turn-out if he messed up and Yuuri felt threatened, all the while asking for permission to enter the nest and letting it be clear to the older male that the omega’s word was final.

Yuuri observed him, pure animal instinct, and opened one of his arms as an invitation, which the other one took. 

Look, Yurio wasn’t raised by his parents, so this situation was utterly embarrassing for him, who didn’t know much about what he was supposed to do. Yet, he told himself, Yuuri didn’t know, either, what to do in the parent’s department, so, as long as they were not uncomfortable it was enough, he supposed.

Except, he didn’t count on the other’s instincts to get _so strong._

Yuuri took the child between both his arms ( _my pup, mine_ ), and proceeded to scent him lovingly, purring, full of glee. 

Soon he started stroking blonde locks of hair out of the teenager’s face, softly resting his chin on the boy’s beautiful golden hair.

Yurio, who was having a heart attack because Yuuri was fucking _preening him,_ soon was enraptured by the other’s warm maternal instincts, and so let himself get comfortable, humming quietly, enjoying the situation (just until Viktor arrived, of course, he was doing this as a favor and nothing else, no). 

Without further advisement, Yurio fell asleep, comforted and at ease.

He was awoken by the distressed snarls of a furious omega, who was holding onto him as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

\- Yuuri, dear, it’s me, Viktor, see? – heard the blonde, turning as best as he could to see a very worried Viktor trying to come closer to the nest. – You don’t have to protect yourself from me, I promise, I won’t hurt you. 

He tried approaching once more, only to receive a deep growl from the omega, who was not willing to let anyone near his child, not even the one he barely recognized as his alpha. 

\- Love, please, I want to help you but you need to let me do so, okay? I can’t go near you without permission.

Yurio looked at Viktor and saw something akin to devastation reflected in those impossibly blue eyes. 

He had to intervene, or things would go sour for sure. He could still feel the fevered state of Yuuri’s body, the trembling, and the sick scent coming from him. 

He needed Viktor.

\- Yuuri. – He started, trying to gain the omega’s attention. – Yuuri, hey? Katsudon? Won’t you look at me? 

Nothing. He was being thoroughly ignored. He tried not to get too mad when he noticed that.

\- Yurio, you’ll have to call him you-know-what if you want him to listen to you. – Said Viktor, all the while receiving grunts and growls from Yuuri, who was not pleased with him talking to his child.

_God, no, no, oh dammit what a humiliation._

_Viktor, you owe me the programs for my competitions for the rest of my fucking life._

\- M-Mama – started the teenager, embarrassed, yet not uncomfortable by calling so the older man. Upon hearing the name, Yuuri’s entire attention became the blonde’s, looking expectantly to the boy.

\- Mama, you must let your alpha enter the nest, so he can help you. 

Viktor tried to approach them again, only to receive an even more violent snarl form the omega, who now knew his child to be awake, and so his instincts to protect went high-wired. 

_Forget the programs, you owe me your damn soul._

\- Please, Mama, won’t you let P-Papa come close to us? – asked Yurio while giving his best impression of a whining pup, begging the ground to swallow him from head to toe.

It was like a switch turned on in Yuuri’s head because as soon as Yurio referred to Viktor as his Papa, his mind was able to recognize the man as his mate and stopped making him feel distrustful toward him. 

Now he only felt miserable, but oh well, changes are changes.

\- Alpha – cried Yuuri, once again collapsing against the blanket beneath him, all his will to fight gone and his sickness attacking at full-force once again.

\- My love, I’m here, I’m so sorry, dear. – Said Victor, crying silently while –finally- getting closer to the nest without been threatened. 

Yuuri let go of Yurio, gently nuzzling his face on the blonde mess of hair before his arms stopped surrounding the child, and instead were extended toward Viktor, who took the hint and immediately involved the omega in an embrace.

Yurio stood from the nest, giving one final look at the couple before leaving them alone, deciding that he would call them the next day to see how things turned out.

\- Vitya, it hurts. – murmured Yuuri, silent tears trailing down his face. – Please, please make it stop hurting, alpha. 

Viktor, who had not left the omega’s side at all since his arrival, was at a loss of ideas about how to make things better once more. He had tried massages, petting, spoon-hugging him and scenting, but nothing seemed to work, and inducing a heat would hurt Yuuri deeply, for his body wasn’t in the condition to go through the process again so soon.

So, fishing his phone from his pocket, Viktor dialed emergencies and asked for instructions on how to heal his mate.

Turns out the only solution was to cut the heat at once, and so Viktor fetched a glass of warm water and the usual dose of suppressants Yuuri took once they went back to competing. He then placed the glass beside the nest and lied back in the blankets, holding his fiancé close and assuring him everything would be okay soon.

Yuuri woke up feeling sick, but at least he felt liberated from his omega-impulses for the time being, and that was a huge weight to lift.

Looking up he saw the sleeping form of his soon-to-be husband, and something warm and melancholic stirred on his chest, making him whine softly, sad and yet happy at the same time.

\- Vitya, wake up.

Viktor did as he was told, quickly gathering Yuuri in his arms after seeing him awake and rational.

\- I’m so sorry, love, so, so sorry. It’s my fault you’re like this. – Said the man, crying silent tears as he searched for the other’s eyes, crying harder at seeing pain reflected on his mate’s gaze.

\- It’s not your fault, Viktor. I told you to go, remember? Besides, my heat shouldn’t have come until next Tuesday; I don’t even know why it happened yesterday.

Viktor shook his head, kissing Yuuri’s forehead with as much tenderness as he dared to, his sad expression never leaving his face.

\- Were you doing something in particular when it triggered?

Yuuri thought for a while, yet the only thing he remembered was building his nest, and that had never triggered a heat before. 

He had been putting-

\- Oh… I was putting this into the nest – said the black-haired man, holding out an item for Viktor to see. – It’s your coach’s license… I guess I started feeling melancholic by how much it made me think of you, and the moment where you entered my life... 

Viktor gave him a pained smile, placing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips afterward. 

– That’s the sweetest thing I have heard, dear. I don’t know if I should feel honored or guilty, though.

He didn’t have time to feel neither, because right at that moment Yuuri became incredibly pale, and he held his hand against his mouth in a clear display that he was going to be sick.

Viktor quickly fetched the wastebasket from the side of the desk and placed it for Yuuri to use, right on time. 

A while later, when the ordeal was over, Viktor suggested taking Yuuri to the medic, and the Japanese skater, for all that he didn’t want to “waste” anyone’s time, agreed with him, tiredly turning against the wall to keep napping until it was lunch-time.

\- Hey, old man. How is Katsudon holding up? 

Viktor sighed, tired and anxious, but a little less so because he already had made an appointment with Yuuri’s doctor the next day. – Not very good, but it’s not the worst-case-scenario either; it’s as if he had the flu. We’ll go to the doctor tomorrow just to make sure nothing’s wrong. 

\- Well, tell that loser to take care. And Viktor? 

\- Yes, Yuratchka?

\- You owe me your heart on a plate for yesterday’s affair.

Viktor chuckled, partly amused and partly scared. – I know, Yurio. Thank you for taking care of Yuuri, you did very well. 

\- … Whatever. Call me when you get news on Katsudon.

And so the call ended. 

_Who would have thought, huh, you do care, now don't you Yuri?_

\- How are you feeling, love?

\- A little tired still, Vitya. What time is it? 

\- Almost seven, dear. 

Yuuri gasped, trying in vain to get up from his place on the nest (which he was planning on moving to the master bedroom as soon as he could stand up: being under a desk was uncomfortable, no matter what he thought in his heated state). 

\- Don’t move, dear, there’s no need, unless you want me to carry you to our bedroom, of course. 

\- Why didn’t you wake me, Viktor?

\- Because you needed your rest, love. Now, to the bedroom?

Yuuri contemplated the offer, finally accepting (with the condition of Viktor helping Yuuri built another nest since he wanted the comfort still).

The mattress felt like a blessing to his aching back, all right. 

Their visit to the doctor went as good as they expected: she told them Yuuri would need to take it easy for a while, and that the best solution would be for them to follow their instincts more than ever. If Yuuri wanted to build a nest, then he should. If he felt the need to be scented by Viktor, then he should be, no matter where they were. Viktor shouldn’t leave Yuuri’s side if evitable, but at the same time, it’d be unhealthy if he were to stay too much time glued to his mate. 

Skating was allowed, as long as Yuuri desired to do so. Even if he didn’t feel like getting in the ice, she recommended he went to Viktor’s practices to spend the time with him.

(And, if by any chance the boy who had helped Yuuri was around, it would be ideal for him to let the omega satiate his maternal instincts like he did that one time). 

All in all, it was as simple as making sure Yuuri acted upon his needs, and Viktor provided for said needs.

She told them, in the end, that –probably- Yuuri’s next heat wouldn’t come, but it was to be expected. If he skipped more than two heats, though, they had to tell her to start an official treatment with fertility pills. 

The sickness, also, would be gone within the week. If it lasted longer, again, they had to go see her because there would be a treatment in the need to make sure Yuuri didn’t show further signs of malnutrition. 

With wishes of good luck, they parted ways and the couple went back to their apartment, where a mad looking Yurio waited for them, with a paper bag under his arm (holding treats from his grandfather, of course).

\- You didn’t call, so I had to come. Since you look alive, Katsudon, take this and make sure you don’t die before I beat you at the GPF. 

Yuuri looked like Yurio handed him the sun. He even tried to hug the teenager and, under the pointed glare Viktor gave the boy, the blonde relented and allowed the embrace to take place, parting only when Yuuri let go. 

\- Bye, losers. See you at practice. 

The couple chuckled, entering their home and making sure to send a text to Mila, so she could come to drop Makkachin back: she had been looking after their dog for the two weeks Yuuri had thought would be needed to come back to himself.

Later on, with a cup of tea each, Yuuri looked at Viktor in the eye, and told him:

\- Do you realize that love almost killed me?

And Viktor couldn’t help it, he laughed like there was no tomorrow, enjoying the sound of Yuuri’s laughter mixing with his own. 

Yeah, things were going to be okay; time and love were all they needed to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, then thank you very much for your time and your interest in this dumb thing I wrote; it means a lot to me!  
> I hope you have a nice day/evening/night!


End file.
